Most game heretofore has been skinned by hand with one hand pulling on the skin or pelt and the other hand cutting the skin loose as need be with a skinning knife. When conditions permit, of course, the skinning process is initiated with a skinning knife, then both hands are used to pull the skin loose from the animal until a skinning knife is again needed to part tissue in some instances. Common hand pliers have been used to pull skin loose from animals during the skinning process.
No particular tool such as the invention disclosed herein has been developed or has been available for skinning game.
Presently known patents relevant to this device are as follows:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,317,257 to Engel, 2,972,270 to Krolick, 3,169,034 to Epstein, and 1,960,643 to Lorenzen.